


Arches of Angels

by Amongthewildflowers



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Suicide, sorry I just had to tag it so people were aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amongthewildflowers/pseuds/Amongthewildflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a suicide note fair warning. From the point of view of Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arches of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this quite a while ago after I took forty minutes out of my life to catch an escaped bird. Cheers x

  
_My dearest angel,_

 

_Well, it seems that I've broken my promise to you. I told you I would protect you, and now look where we are. How did it end up like this babe? I've been writing to you every day, always hoping miraculously for a response, knowing I would never get one._

 

_I remember the first day I caught you. You were scrolling through Twitter, looking at all your mentions. Hate was filling your screen. I told you not to listen to them - they didn't know you, so what did they know, right? You were crying, and I couldn't have felt more awful. I was pissed at everyone for making you feel so bad. You were none of the things they said you were._

 

_I remember sitting down next to you and taking your phone, shoving it in my pocket. Then I pulled you into my lap, my arms around you tightly. I remember you trying to stop crying, until I finally told you to just let it out. You started sobbing into my chest, making me feel even worse. I hated seeing you cry. It was the worst sight in the world. It broke my heart._

 

_I remember the first day we met, how it happened and when it happened. It was three years ago on December 4th. I was walking down the street, just on a little walk, when I heard the most adorable muffled little squeal. I turned and smiled at you, waving. Your eyes went huge as you waved back._

 

_I remember how you started to walk, but you slipped on some ice and fell on your pretty little bum. I couldn't help but chuckle as I rushed over to you, offering my hand. We introduced ourselves, your face red the entire time. Not once when we were talking did your face go to a normal color. It was red the whole time. It was the most adorable thing._

 

_We talked for ages, even when it got dark out we were still talking. Eventually you started shivering, and when I offered you my jacket, you refused. I insisted though, and after much persuasion, you allowed me to finally wrap my jacket around you. My arms went around you too, for a few seconds, rubbing your arms to warm you up._

 

_When I dropped you home, you didn't give me my jacket back. I didn't mind though. In fact, I probably would have told you to keep it anyway. It looked cute on you. Everything looked cute on you._

 

_I remember our very first date. We went to a fair. We played games and went on rides, and we ate a lot of fair food, like caramel apples and fried dough and cotton candy. I remember you telling me blue cotton candy was your favorite, so we got that. It didn't matter to me what color we got, as long as you were happy._

 

_Then at the end, I won you a giant stuffed teddy bear. We took it with us as we road the ferris wheel. Then I took you home. I helped you get your bear out of the car and in your house. You sat down on your bed, and I just leaned down and kissed you, cupping your face. Babe, I can still remember the feel of your lips on mine. That's a feeling I never want to forget, but it's starting to get hard. That's how long it's been, and Im still hung up on you._

 

_I remember all the days we stayed in bed. We watched movies, we talked, we kissed. You'd put my hair into awful hair styles and I'd jokingly tell you how horrendous they looked. You'd ask me to sing to you, and you'd lay your head in the crook of my neck and close your eyes. I'd tell you any worries I had, and you'd reassure me everything would be okay. I'd have done the same for you, if you would have stopped denying your insecurities and most of your worries. You always were the best listener, though. Really compassionate and sweet._

 

_I'm starting to get hysterical now, thinking back at all our good times. Thinking about what I'm going to do. That I'm doing the same thing you did. You wanted me to promise to you that I would never do anything like this, but this is just one of a few promises I can't keep. I'll be with you soon, because I know you're in heaven now. Where else would you be, my gorgeous little angel?_

 

_The only thing I can think about is seeing you again, up in heaven, to feel your soft lips on mine. Unless of course I end up in hell. There's no way you of all people ended up there._

 

_So this is good bye, or hello I guess, if you think of it that way. I love you so much, babe, I really do. I'll be with you soon, beautiful. I love you so much, with all my heart._

 

_Love always,_

_Louis_

 

As Louis finished off his letter, he wiped at his eyes, taking his last breaths. He tried not to think about what he was about to do, not wanting to chicken out.

 

And then his body was falling to the ground, the air taken out of his lungs and the blood from his veins as he was met with arches of angels.

 

 


End file.
